


Maybe i was boring

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Luke | Punz, Twitch chat is concerned and goes over to punz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Punz was having a normal speedrunning stream, he was talking with chat and having a great time. What he didn't expect was for his chat to randomly start spamming "HELP PURPLED" "i think Purpled died" "PURPLED FUCKIN DIED LMAO" and things like that."What the fuck is going on" Punz said confused and slightly concerned "Is this a Purpled raid?"
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Maybe i was boring

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that stream where Purpled fireballed someone off and they called him fat and ugly in chat? Remember how he said in a joking way "I'm not fat I'm like 90 pounds" 
> 
> I'm taking that and running

_gogynottaken: LOL PURPLED DIED MAN_

_cockNballs: dude why did you have to find a bastion I wasted all my points_

_jessicarye: WOOO POINTS_

_honkkarl: help purpled punz!_

_mediocreravens: bro purp fuckin passed out_

_beeforme: punz! purpled! died! chat spam this to help get punz to see it_

_punzleftelbow: L died go a piglin_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Punz was having a normal speedrunning stream, having fun talking to chat and letting them gamble away all their points for no reason other than to fuel their meaningless addiction. The most recent gamble was on whether he would find a fortress or bastion first, of which he found a bastion. He turned to look at chat and mock them when he sees a slew of "HELP PURPLED", "Purpled passed out", "man Purpled fuckin died". 

"What the fuck? Did Purpled raid me? I didn't get a notification", he says confused. Half of Purpleds chat seemed to be here but they weren't spamming 'Raid' or emotes, just messages that filled him with concern. "Is Purpled okay?" he questions with slight concern. Peering over at chat once again he sees a mix of people spamming no and some telling others to shut up. 

"Okay okay, what happened? Did he get banned or something?", Punz pauses the game and goes to Purpleds channel, the icon saying he was live with 7.2k viewers. _"That's a little concerning"_ he thought. Quickly clicking on the livestream he sees Purpled in the Limbo lobby, nothing too out of the normal especially when he ends up talking to chat for too long, but still slightly concerning. He then looks over to the facecam, he sees the extremely concerning sight of Purpled unmoving and hunched over. The chat was spamming asking if he's okay and what happened, mods quickly reassured everyone that everything is fine and nothing is wrong, Purpled is fine, his stream just froze!

The mods quickly set up a raid much to the dismay of the chat.

_senileormiles: why are you setting up a raid wtf?_

_tinawastoken: is he okay?_

_multiplemissiles: chat calm the fuck down_

_honkizzy: guys calm down, Grayson dmed us that his stream froze and he needs us to end the stream for him_

_gennieweenie: wtfwyfwtf_

_astrophysiscsmatj: math is orange_

_honkizzy: guys calm down, Grayson dmed us that his stream froze and he needs us to end the stream for him_

_honkizzy: guys calm down, Grayson dmed us that his stream froze and he needs us to end the stream for him_

_sarahwastakennotfoundhonk: maybe stop spamming chat?_

_destinyordie: stream end!_

After a few minutes the stream ended, most of the viewers went to his stream, spamming raid and other messages, some about what happened, others asking to gamble. It was safe to say that after this stream, he was going to message Purpled asking about the stunt that took place.

Punz quickly unpaused the game and continued on with speedrunning, the events that took place still stuck in his mind. Chat was questioning why he was gone for so long but he just ignored and mocked them, trying not to let his concern for his Purple streamer friend show.

_"Chattt" he says, drawing out the t, "Do you think I can get a pb this stream?"_

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Please leave any critiques in the comments :]


End file.
